Field
An embodiment of the present disclosure relates to an array substrate for a touch sensor in-cell type display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of Related Art
Electronic devices including a touch-sensitive screen are widely used. Examples of such electronic devices include a mobile device such as a smart phone, a laptop computer, and a tablet computer. To select a predetermined object or region displayed on a touch screen of an electronic device, a direct and selective touch input is provided onto a touch screen using a finger or a stylus pen.
A touch-type display device includes a touch panel for sensing a touch input that is attached to a display panel, and an in-cell structure in which a touch electrode and a wiring are formed on a substrate of the display panel to implement a single panel. In particular, a touch-type display device employing an in-cell structure has been highlighted for being able to provide a sensitive touch input and simplify manufacturing processes.
The touch-type display device includes a touch electrode and a touch wiring for sensing a touch input. Various studies have been conducted to reduce a manufacturing cost by simplifying manufacturing processes.